


Dark Soul

by Alessandra_Azrael



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Demons, F/M, Hell, M/M, Multi, Supernatural Bonds, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessandra_Azrael/pseuds/Alessandra_Azrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything he knows about himself turns out to be a lie created by none other than the person he trusted the most. Friends become enemies and vice-versa. Dark!Harry Malfoy!Harry Manipulative!Dumbledore OMC/HP/TMR</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Truth

Sirius' rescue mission turned out to be a trap and he gave to provoke stupid, endangering not only himself but also four of his best friends. When they were lapsed by the Death Eaters, the only thing he knew was that he must at all costs protect his beloved ones. Hastily conceived escape plan did not go exactly as he had expected. Despite the order to stay together, once flew the first spell, chaos broke out and after a short while teens splited up.

Harry ran, still holding the glass sphere in his hand, trying to divert Death Eaters' attention while hurling every defensive curse which he learned for five years at Hogwarts and increasing the chances of others to escape.

He barely heard laugh of their predators. The only audible sound for him was crazy beating of his heart. Explosion sounded in the room and everything seemed to happen in the slow motion. Panic started taking control of his mind. There could be no good behind that sound. Turning around he saw spell hitting the biggest shelf with prophecies. One by one just like dominoes giant furnitures started to fall with all its contents. His eyes widened with realisation. They all are going to die crushed by glass shards,  the only thing which lasted from the once priceless seers' knowledge collected in that room by centuries.

 _Fuck._ He thought. There is no escape, no one who could help them, it is the end. 

Filled by fear he realised that all people who were there a few seconds ago were now gone. He was alone and he didn't know a way to escape from this maze. He turned and run even faster than before. And when he thought that there was no way to avoid inevitable, he saw black wooden door hidden among carvings on a wall at his left. The carvings were so thoroughly made that it was disguising the door almost perfectly. Without hesitation he grabbed the handle and opened the door.

 _No wards, no locks, only muggle handle..._ He mentally asked himself these questions but quickly pushed it into the background. He entered the room not even looking what is inside and closed the door behind with loud whang. Closing eyes he leaned on the nearest wall and tried to catch his breath finally feeling exhausted by run. 

He looked around at the room where he was sitting. It was almost empty chamber with black walls covered by some ancient runes he could not recognise. He couldn't see much because the room was lit only by a few red candles that wasn't giving much light. In the room there was atmosphere of peace and calmness. He could not help but close his eyes and soak up this quiet. In this inattention he did not notice black mist that seemed to flow from marks on the walls and began to surround him. Feeling safe he lost the remands of forces and fainted in room that for more than fiveteen years ago nobody remember exist.

* * *

The flickering lantern light was scattering the darkness of night. It was almost midnight. World seemed to be dead, nowhere could be seen a living soul. A series of silent crashes destroyed unusual peace and after a while from alleway came out a group of figures in black cloaks with imposed hoods hiding their faces from sight. A tall man stepped forward. Judging by his movements it was obvious that he comes from a wealthy and aristocratic family. The only visible details were scratched jaw broadcasting his handsome face features and loose, reaching slightly below the shoulders blonde almost platinum hair. Nothing less than perfection was expected from Lord Malfoy.

He looked around the area making sure their appearance unnoticed and nodded to his companions walking towards wall between abandoned shops of the adjoining street. Everyone present followed. He reached for his wand and pressed a few bricks. Big, elegant door appeared. The entrance to the Ministry of Magic about which know only a few. With little smirk quickly replaced by a mask of indifference, he opened the door and walked straight to the most guarded institution in Wizarding World without anyone noticing. Plans went exactly as expected, now they could only wait.

Chaos, spells, destroyed prophecies. He knew that teens have no chances with fight, but they refused to do what he demanded and just had to complicate it. The Potters' boy was running, everyone was focused on saving themselves from this disaster so no one even noticed when boy reached to strange, almost invisible on dark walls door and entered unknown room. Orders were clear: the Dark Lord wanted the prophecy and he refused to fail their mission. He casted a shield charm on himself, which helped him to avoid most of the shards of glass and followed the boy.

In a moment he stepped into the room and closed the door. He saw almost nothing except a few candles giving not enough light to fully illuminate the chamber. He tried to cast Lumos spell but magic in room stopped him. The light brightened and he saw him. Harry Potter was sitting against wall, probably unconscious with prophecy in his left hand. He began to approach the boy but after at most three steps, teen opened his eyes momentarily fully awake and magic started to spinning in air around him hurling across the room decks of clean magical energy. Lucius momentarily stopped all movements and with wide eyes watched youth which looked up straight at him. In his hair appeared blond highlights and his eyes in one moment flashed silver color. Older wizard could not even blink when powerful wave of uncontrolled magic from frightened teen hit him sending him directly on the opposite wall. The fall was not painful because magic swirling in the room softened it, but was enough for stunned man to let the boy escape from the room before he could react.

After a few seconds he shook of the shock, quickly rose to his feet and ran out to the door trying to open it. Nothing happened.

 _Of course, room seems to protect the brat so it will release him only when his target will be far enough to escape._ He thought and turned to have better view of the rest of the room. On the first sight room was empty, but then he saw small round table with some papers on it. He stepped forward and picked up the objects. Two folders. First one was heavy and thick but second light like it has no content. He put down back at the table the heavier one and set about opening almost empty one that he was holding in his hands. He brioke the seal with a strange emblem and reached up to remove contents of a briefcase. Exactly as he predicted there was only one card and even not completely written down. He started reading. With every second on his usually carefully masked from detection of any emotion face began appear disbelief and shock. He finished reading and the paper slipped from his trembling hands and silently fell to the floor. 

Death certificate.

But not just anyone. It was the death certificate of none other than Saviour of The Wizarding World. The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry James Potter. Dated on 31 October 1981, the day considered to be the Dark Lord's fall and the victory of the Light Side.

After a few moments Lucius managed to gather his thoughts and looked at the second papers still lying on the table. He gathered himself and firmly tore open the seal identical to the previous one and got into a much larger amount of information. Another biography, but the owner of this was the least expected person of which he could only think.

Alessander Abraxas Malfoy.

Everything was correct: date of birth, family members. Everything. But it could not be truth, his son died five years ago, short time past his tenth birthday. All family was grieving for the youngest Malfoy for long time. Even today his name could not be mentioned in their presence without regret or anger attack toward a person who dared to mention it. Then he saw it, the date of death and fell to his knees. In place, where should be date of the most hated day in his life was only one word: alive, which launched a flurry of feelings: disbelief, happiness, joy, relief.

Hope.

He began to laugh and cry the same time. His son was alive. But how? The Potters' Boy is dead, there is no doubt. He died, killed by the Dark Lord personally. Then who is that teen if not Dumbledore's Golden Boy?

 _Of course, Dumbledore!_ He thought, hate and fury began to get control over his mind. All pieces of puzzle started to fall into a right places. Dumbledore was the person who told him about his son's death after his missing. Dumbledore was the one person who organised a funeral. Dumbledore was the one person who faked all this bloody situation! He taken his son to replace dead child in school that nobody knew his mistakes to protect Potters' family and to have his little soldier. But that would mean that Potter...no, Harry is his son, stolen from his own family at age of ten. It seemed to be such false and at the same time such logical explanation. 

And those eyes... Only one person with equal bright color of silver eyes he had ever seen had been his son. He picked up all papers, hid them in his robes and rushed out of the room this time not stopped from exiting.The chamber with properties was in ruin without any living person in sight. He used localise spell to find the nearest person within Department of Mysteries. The results have come forth at once. The Chamber of Death. He started to run, not bothered about emotions showing on his face and in his movements. At the present it had no significance.

He reached his destination exactly in time to see running out of Bellatrix and enraged Harry that after being freed from the grip one of the members of the Order followed her example. Ignoring the calls of the Death Eaters to help them take control over the battle with members of the Light Side which they were losing, he headed toward the Atrium.

When he reached the main hall, he heard Bellatrix's voice insulting his son and her crazy laugh. His eyes narrowed and he was going to hex her but in that moment from shadow stepped Harry. An incredible black aura stretched around him. Lucius' movements momentarily stopped and he begin with awe observing boys' actions.

The boy's movements were calm, almost nonchalant. Only now he noticed that his face did not express any emotions. The teen's magic swirled in anger, but his voice sounded clear as if it was the most ordinary conversation. "Are you sure your words? In your place I would better think twice."

"Small Potter is angry about death of his godfather?" She laughed. Teen only smirked but his eyes flashed with fury as he pointed his wand at her.

"Not particularly. However i've been unable to do anything for enough period of time and in my opinion I need a little practice in spells, don't you think? Sure, you are on correct side of war and I couldn't care less about death of one of the Order's members but as it happens I haven't yet gain full control of my emotions and Harry in that moment is in fury because of his godfather's death."

Bellatrix froze and seemed to be lost. He only smirked enjoying her confusion and added. "And this one time I must agree with him, but my reasons of your punishment have a different source."

He stepped a few steps nearer to her. Seeing dangerous glint in his eyes she lost even more of her certainty and backed taking harder grip on her wand. She clearly was trying to keep as much distance between them as possible without fully losing control and running.

"What are you talking about, Potter!"

"No one dare to insult me and leave unharmed." And with swift movement of his wand he casted the curse. "Crucio."

Terrifying scream filled the hall. She fell to the floor, screaming, writhing in agony.

It was not first time Lucius saw this type of anger matching only Dark Lord himself and he almost felt sorry for the witch. He clearly remembered his son's aura and it was definitely the same. Powerful, dark and pure magic. He admired the magic of his son but his observations interrupted voice of Dumbledore, who chose this moment to join the action.

 "Harry, my boy, what are you doing?"

The curse momentarily stopped leaving panting, almost unconscious woman on the floor. Harry turned to the Headmaster and sneered. "From all people you have no right to call me that, dear headmaster." Old man's title sounded like the worst insult.

Older wizard's' eyes flashed with rage, but he smiled sweetly and replied. "Do not worry Harry, we can repair everything. There is no reason to be upset."

Despite the anger he felt, teen laughed coldly without a shred of humor. "I won't let it last much longer. I broke your curse once and I can do it again. I won't be your little soldier anymore. You didn't cut me fully and I am with satisfaction admitting that you would never be capable to. I remember everything!"

"You can only defend my block with external assistance. It was unfortunate incident which won't happen again, you can be sure." He smiled unpleasant smile and started to speak incantation of old spell in ancient, forgotten language. Grey lights like chains started bonding Harry's magic. Lucius wanted to interfere, but he could not move or speak, all his body was paralyzed by headmaster's spell. He saw flash of fear in boy's eyes. He presumed that teen well knew that old man was right but with all his power tried to not show his enemy his weaknesses and keep certain facade despite the panic thet was slowly overfilling him.

"You can't control me forever!" Boy screamed, but with every word expression of his voice was weakening. He was secretly looking everywhere around trying to find any escape and Lucius could see realisation of defend in his posture.

"You are newly awakened, Your magic is drained and exposed to my free use. Don't fool yourself, child: there is no escape and after a few moments there will be only Harry Potter with us. "He said, with malicious smile on his face.

Now, headmaster was right behind him and was only thing keeping him on his feet from falling to the floor. He took glass sphere from his hand. "I will remember, I will find the way..." His last words were almost inaudible whisper, but sight of hurt in his son's eyes gave Lucius strength to break the magic, which was surrounding his body and shout one word "Alessander!"

Boy's eyes widened with shock and recognition. Dumbledore turned his head and looking at Malfoy sneered "You’ve lost." Next second they disappeared.

Unlike the Malfoy Lord, headmaster did not realised that one of his chains blocking the boy's magic has been destroyed. Lucius didn't know the exact meaning of all parts of this discussion but knew the most important thing: his son was alive and he won't stop until he will have him back, at all cost.

 


	2. Dreams Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything he knows about himself turns out to be a lie created by none other than the person he trusted the most. Friends become enemies and vice-versa. Dark!Harry Malfoy!Harry Manipulative!Dumbledore OMC/HP/TMR

He was drifting into darkness, seeing nothing, feeling nothing. A the same time he thought he is floating in the air and falling to the bottom. It was a pleasant feeling, he did not have to worry about anything anymore, no more caring or worrying about anything. Only he and that darkness surrounding him. He was everywhere and nowhere. It felt good. He wanted to stay like that forever. It was like his mind started blocking all his thoughts and nothing really could matter at this moment. And then he heard it. Scream, but silent like a soft whisper. "Alessander." Very familiar voice and yet he could not connect it to the face. This name, he know it from somewhere, it should mean something to him but in that darkness it was just too hard to remember. It was wrong, he should remember, he should feel something. He started to panic and at this moment he felt as if someone's strong arms pulled him out of the depths of his mind and above the surface of his consciousness. He quickly rose to a sitting position, taking a deep, sharp breath as if for the first time feeling the air in his lungs and looked around.

The Hospital Wing. Hogwarts.

He tried to remember why is he lying here and then that thought hit him: He had a vision, strange corridor with door at the end of it. The Department of Mysteries and room with many spheres. Sirius! Voldemort's followers are torturing Sirius! His eyes widened and he tried as fast as he could get off of bed, but fragile and yet strong arm stopped him. He looked up only to see the familiar face of a matron, who was smiling at him. He lowered his eyes to look at her hand still holding his shoulder and keeping him from standing and back at her face which expression now said bluntly that there was no discussion about his early exit from the bed. Knowing that there is not a lot of time he tried convince her to let him go. "Madam Pomfrey, I must go, now. Sir-My friend is in trouble and I must help him! It is really important, he is in danger and.."

But before he could end his chaotic outburst, she interrupted him, her voice not allowing any opposition. "Mr. Potter I am glad that you are all right and ready to go whenever your goal is, but I need to finish scanning your health both magical and physical. You have nothing to worry about, everything will be fine and after I end my examination the Headmaster will come and talk to you about past events that led to your actual condition."

He clenched his teeth knowing that there is not much he can do and let her do what she wanted. After a few minutes of murmuring scanning spells and complicated wand movements, she nodded and wrote something on her note board satisfied with the received results. "You are fine, only little tired magically. Personally I do not know circumstances of your arrival, Professor Dumbledore did not want to share that news, but it must be something serious because your magic put you in a coma for a few hours. At this moment your condition is stable and surprisingly well. However, I suggest you to rest and recover all your strength. Now I am going to call for Headmaster and he probably will give you appropriate explanation, which he refused to give me that in the light of your previous health condition was not really reasonable because the information could be quite useful." She ended with a tone clearly giving to understanding what she thought about ignorance and stubbornness of her employer and with that words she leaved boy alone and went to her little office.

And so he waited. After a few minutes he heard a characteristic sound of floo travel and saw the Headmaster stepping into the Infirmary with wide smile on his face. "Harry, my boy, I am so happy you are back with us all and safe again."

Finally, past whole year of avoiding, old man's eyes were focused on him like staring straight onto his soul, blue irises shining with amusement. And then that happened, all his body fulfilled waves of calmness and sense of security. He clearly remembered feeling of being under Imperius curse from his fourth year and it was really familiar but different. He used all his self-control to not to obeyed this feeling. Something was wrong and now he could see that directed to him smile was faked. Not knowing what is going on he tried to keep calm and pretend that he did not noticed anything. He smiled back to his mentor and ask worried voice.

"Yes, me too. What happened, sir?"

Gleam in professor's eyes faded. He signed stepping forward to bed and sat on it's end. He ran his hand through his long, white beard and started recount looking much more older than it was a few moments ago. "That seem that you do not remember anything from the past events." When Harry nodded, he continued. "So I think I should start at the beginning then. With your friends you went to the Ministry of Magic, more precisely Department of Mysteries. It was Voldemort's followers trap. You were encircled by Death Eaters and it was pure luck that Order came on time to help you, because other way I do not even want to know how it could end. First of all you probably want to know that your friends are safe and now are recovering in St. Mungo. However if it is about their state of health I do not have good news. They were hit by a few dark curses and they need a long rest to be in full strength. Unfortunately every mistake entails consequences. I know it could be hard for you to accept it, but..." He paused as if wondering whether he should certainly said it. "Sirius is dead. He was hit stunning curse by Bellatrix Lestrange and he fell behind the curtain leading to the land of death..." Harry stopped listen to him in second he heard about his godfather's death. His thoughts running him crazy.

 _Sirius couldn't be dead. He just couldn't!_ It was his only thought floating through his head. This was exactly what he tried not to allow and now it was done. And it was all his fault. Sirius was his only family member and now he lost him too, like everyone else for years.

Dumbledore spoke further so he tried to listen concentrating on his words instead of rage and grief forming inside of him.

His face hardened and he continued with more cold voice. "You and your friends acted very irresponsibly. You should call for adults, members of the Order and ask for help. Do not blame yourself Harry, you was really brave and manage well. Remember, everyone made mistakes, it is nothing you should be ashamed of. No one could predict it." With every word he felt more sick. He started to breath quickly with growing anger at his naivete and then he remembered strange feeling when headmaster first spoke to him and he decided, he will not get yourself lost until he will know what exactly is going on. The spell causes to be calm so if he want continued to pretend, he must stop panicking.

He remembered his Occlumency lessons with Snape and his words about creating mental wall came back to him. Contrentating on clearing his mind from all thoughts he slowed his breaths and his face again showed nothing but peace and silent acceptance. It was...simple. He tried it for weeks, even months and now he did it without second thought. And that walls, he could feel them, really feel like it would be material thing, not only in his mind. He mentally smirked to himself, now if he thought about it, that lessons have proved to be really useful.

When the story ended, he smiled politely accepting explanations. "I understand, sir. Could I visit my friends now? I want to check how they are feeling." Acting was not his thing but with that shields it was much more simpler. He only wonder how long will it last until he fails and show that spell really did not work properly. Of course, response did not satisfactions him.

"Oh, no. I am afraid that it is not good idea. You are in danger you see. Voldemort is becoming stronger and we can't risk another attack. Today you will be escorted home when strong wards will protect you. I am sure, when only your friends are capable, they will write to you." So now he even can't visit friends in hospital. Wonderful.

He opened his mouth to protest but another wave of subordinating spell hit him. He pursed his lips into a thin line and instead of arguing he nodded. Headmaster smiled and called Himself and told him to pack all Harry's thinks. "Your trunk will be wait packed for you in your room at Privet Drive. Be at noon in my office. We will apparate straight to your house. That will be the safest way."

"Of course, sir." And with another satisfied smile old wizard walked from Hospital Wing leaving angry and confused teen behind. All time he were showering, changing clothes, eating breakfast he thought about that strange situation. Why his so far trust professor tried to cast a spell on him? Was all he said the truth or was it a lie? Why is Headmaster trying to control him and do not allow him to visit friends? Can he trust him?

No. If he could, he would not be in risk to be under whatever that spell was. Was he casting it on him before? Was it possible that he did not noticed it before? He freed from thats thoughts only in exactly moment to notice that was 11:56 and was standing in front of enter to

Headmaster's office. He knocked three times at the door and after hearing simple "Enter" he walked into room. It looked exactly like last time he was there. He did not bothered himself looking around because he knew nothing changed, maybe only increased the number of books on shelves. All his attention was focused on man standing before him.

He saw outstretched toward him hand and Headmaster seeing his confused look ordered him with chuckle. "You have to grab my hand for us to be able to apparate, my boy." Pushing aside his suspicion, he did as was told and in moment their hands touched he felt like he was squeezed through a thin tube and everything went black. Next second they were standing at Privet Drive in front of door to house number 4.

Apparition definitely wasn't the much pleasant experience. He felt like all the air left his lungs. Only thing keeping him from falling was an embrace in which he was caught shortly after the completion of travel. When he felt sufficiently stable he gently released from grip and murmured his thanks. His companion replied with knowing smile. "I assume it was your first apportation, Harry. Well, it seems you put up with it much better than most. All your things are already in your room, so I think it is time for me to say you goodbye and wish good summer." He nodded, thanked once again and knocked on the door.

Everything seemed the same and yet he felt as if something was about to change.

Once at his home, he was welcomed with distanced, cold glances and immediately ordered to go upstairs and stay quiet in his room. Somebody would felt angry or rejected, but he was used to that treatment. Actually he liked quiet and peace of his room. Usually he was not disturbed in addition to the moment when his aunt gives him a list of daily chores. Once he done his job and had his meal he don't have need or permission to go out of his room without another reason than visit to the bathroom. In return they never entry to his room, maybe from fear for everything similar to magic of because there was nothing interesting for them.

Anyway that small room become his own asyl, place when he can be alone with his thoughts and now he was really thanked for it. After last events he has a lot to think about.

It was only noon but he already changed his wear into muggle baggy clothes which he get when they were too tight for Dudley and was lying on his bed. His trunk was immediately closed into cupboard under the stairs along with his wand and invisibility cloak. Only thing he has which connected him to the wizarding world was Hedwig in her cage beside window but even if he would want he could not send even one little letter because of lock which prevent releasing the bird.

He sighed and looked at the ceiling. It was all difficult to comprehend. He lost his trust toward his teacher in moment he casted on him that spell in order to subjugate his thoughts. It all was...confusing. His entire time in wizarding world he could rely on his mentor and yet that lost did not seem to be hard to believe. It even felt right in some sense and it was reason of his hestination. It wasn't only about lost of his trust. The most strange was that feeling inside him making him to felt wary and really angry at only thought or sight of Headmaster and yet he didn't know source of it. He couldn't just like that change his opinion, right? In his thinking he did not rejected when his eyes slowly closed and he fallen asleep in the middle of day.

Days went by slowly, full of making his chores and thinking about his actual situation.

Everything seemed to be ordinary but something was definitely different. From the moment when he woke up he has been acting differently. His feelings become stronger and yet he could better control them. He could easily hide them from all people around and in the same time act as if he feel all conversely. He had better control over his mind and behaviour. And his ability to closing his mind! How was it possible to learn Occlumency without actually learning it, additionally immediately after experiencing firsthand his total lack of talent in this area of mind magic.

Of all his thoughts at the top began to move this one about how can he use his new unexpected ability. He could see many good uses for it, for example continue to pretend to be under Dumbledore's spell and explore the true face Leader of Light had so precisely hid under grandfather's smiles and pervasive sweetness. Yes, he definitely was going to have good use of it.

How...Slytherin of him, and yet when at that thought he should be startled he could only smirked to himself. That way of thinking was for him so natural, he felt better than all that years and couldn't wonder what caused this change. Now he only wondered that maybe the Tiara was right what it wanted him to be placed into House of Snakes, but he refused, such a shame. Now he could saw that maybe in that house he could felt really himself.

* * *

It was autumn. Everywhere in sight were colorful leaves. Delicate wind was bringing characteristic smell of slowly coming winter and caressing his face like gentle touches. Birds were singing from their places on trees. He looked around. It was a garden. Actually the most beautiful garden he has ever seen. From the place where he stood he could see giant lake to his right very similar to the black lake in hogwarts grounds but this one was kept in better condition. To his left were big white fountain and rest of possession with beautiful flowers and marmur figures. The entire space testified to the richness and good taste of the owner.

Whole this place felt safe. It did not matter he has never been here before. He only wanted to sit on the grass, look at the beautiful sight before him and forget about all thoughts that tormented him from time he returned from Hogwart. Only problem was that he could not move even about inch! His body felt strange, just like during his vision when he was trapped inside body of a giant snake. He felt like ground was too near. Was he shorter in this strange dream? For one second he felt scared but then that feeling of happiness and peace was back. He noted that surrounding him calmness had nothing in common with mind-numbing sensation of Dumbledore's spell. He could not tell from where this conviction was coming but he just knew it. He exhaled deeply and felt as if it was his first true breath for a long time and all his doubts disappeared. From the back he heard steps and after a few seconds he felt gently touch on his shoulder.

"Come home, honey. It's getting cold outside." He heard woman's voice and he heard himself responding. "I'm going, mum."

Then all his vision fulfilled darkness and with quiet sigh he woke up in his room at Privet Drive with more questions than before and strange feeling of longing.

* * *

This dream caused him strange feelings but he quickly rejected them and started that it was only his subconscious and there is nothing to worry about. But it didn't end with one dream. It repeated every night and everyone was different but he never could see a face of any person he met in them. There were more people and that could only mean that kid in which he incarnated every night have a family: mother, father, brother and even a godfather.

He started felt like that people meant something for him, deep inside despite his logic arguments that it don't concern him and he even don't know them he felt attached to that people. He decided that he need to stop thats dreams because it isn't real and he can't lose himself in another's life. That family isn't his and it doesn't matter how much he would want it to be real he can't forget who he really is. But even if he tried he couldn't stop that visions.

One day, when after hard work in the garden exhausted he layed down on the bed he felt asleep before even his head hit the pillow he dreamed like every night but he felt that something changed.

* * *

It was different. Dream or vision, because he didn't exactly know how to name it, was different. He was higher, older but it didn't make much difference. He was maybe seven or eight years old? But the most wondrous was a person standing before him. Boy little higher than him with beautiful blond hair and big grey eyes shining like thousands stars. Everyone who only look at him would tell that it's one of angels fallen to Earth.

That situation was also other than usual. They were standing in darkness, maybe it was night? And everything he could see was person standing within his reach. Child smiled at him but his smile was sad, despite this he could felt identical smile appearing at his face. The child's eyes drifted down to their, which he only now noticed, connected hands in which they were holding two necklaces or more precisely two parts of one medallion. Boy lifted his hand and put necklace at Harry's neck and to his surprise he felt himself doing this same to the boy. He looked at angel's face and felt it, that strong connection between them he was looking straight at his brother.

After fastening necklace at other's neck his sight fell at his left hand and he saw that at his outer side of palm is cut looking like five-pointed star. It wasn't new wound, more like some old scar. He didn't know how long he was gazing at it but his attention drawn gently touch when his brother took his hand into his little bigger one and pulled him forward into tight embrace.

They were standing like that for a while in each other's arms like world don't exist and he heard quiet unsure whisper. "You won't leave me, won't you?"

He felt wave of guilt passing through him and but refused to change his decision. "You know that it's dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt..."

He felt arms around him tightened and heard this time more determined and firm voice. "I don't care! Damn all consequences, all that matters that you are here. Will you stay with me?"

His brother's voice broke at the end of sentence and all his resistance shattered. He know danger his presence could bring but he couldn't stay away from his family. It was just too hard to let them go. "I will be there for you. Always, Dray..."

  
"...and forever, Less." Arms holding him tightened again and fingers digged into his back. Grip was so strong that bothered with painful.

He could feel his brother's love, his desire to never let him go again, protectiveness comparable only with his own. Besides warm of other's body he felt another source of it.

Both pieces of amulet just like mark on his hand flashed strong light and after a short moment returned to their previous state. Harry felt single tear streaming down his cheek and snuggled his face in older boy's chest.

Promise was made and now he could only wonder whether by keeping it he won't hurt people about which he care the most.

* * *

He woke up breathing hard, feeling sweat sticking hair to his forehead. He looked around.

His room.

It was only a dream. He thought still feeling this strong desire to protect his brother and that strong hopelessness because the biggest danger was he himself.

He started breathing deep breaths to calm himself. After a while he felt normal again. He took glasses from desk, stood up and went to bathroom to wash up his face with cold water. He quietly opened the door which with a bit of luck didn't creak and making the less noise he could went to the rook at the end of corridor. He knew that if he wake his relatives it wouldn't end good for him.

In bathroom he stood in front of sink and looked at the mirror. He could see dark rings under his eyes, of course all thats dreams and thinking about what happened haven't helped him to have proper rest last times. He signed, better strange dreams that were giving him substitute of happiness than visions of death and bloody torture. At least it is only imagination, not any wizarding tricks or something. He let go of tap water and closed his eyes.

The sound of water was calming and without opening his eyes he washed his face. When he was done he looked once again in mirror and raised his left hand to ruffle his hair like always when he felt frustrated or nervous only to froze in mild-motion.

He looked at his outer path of palm. It was there, just like in the dream. His eyes widened when he was looking at pentacle mark at his hand.


	3. Asmodeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything he knows about himself turns out to be a lie created by none other than person he trusted the most. Friends become enemies and vice-versa. Dark!Harry Malfoy!Harry Manipulative!Dumbledore OMC/HP/TMR

As soon as headmaster was gone, ministry officials started coming into the atrium by floo network and he could feel that spell which was keeping him from moving disappeared. He didn't want to be captured because of his presence into center of ministry in time of little battle taking place a few rooms away and unconscious witch with after effects of one of the unforgivables only a few feet from him even Lord Malfoy wouldn't escape without hearing involved dose of Veritaserum which he preferred rather avoid. With silent crack he apparated without anyone noticing, leaving a mass of aurors to sort out that mess. He remembered aim of his mission gifted him personally from the Dark Lord, but at this exact moment he couldn't care less about any consequences.

He appeared in front of a Malfoy Manor's gate and started to rush to the main door not caring about keeping his Malfoy's posture. In that while anyone would say he wasn't acting like himself. His always elegant hair was now messed and the robe was floating behind him like at a strong wind. In not even a minute he reached door to the mansion and ignoring calls of the house elves and not bothering to take off his coat and shoes, rushed to the room he knew his wife like spending time at this late hour.

  
Woman sitting in the library was really beautiful. All her posture and face complexion was giving the impression of proper Lady and highly valued member of society, but everyone who knows her closer could tell that her eyes were dull, deprived of all emotions.

  
He stood at the door, leaning on its frame breathing heavily from his rush. Lady Malfoy looked up from the book she was reading at her husband. Seeing condition he was in her eyes widened a little and she overcame separating them distance in a hurry. "Something went wrong? Are you hurt?" she asked already checking him of any injuries but stopped immediately when at his face appeared smile and he closed her in tight embrace. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. She hasn't seen her husband really happy for nearly six years and wanted to know what caused this happiness.

  
"He's back. He's alive, Cissy!" he gently pushed her at arm's length to can look her in the eyes. She could see flashes of real joy and desperately feeling of hope in her husband's eyes, but still she didn't understand the reason of it. Then from the pocket of his coat her beloved took out some papers and gave her to read. After the lecture it didn't take her long to burst into tears laughing hysterically at the same moment.

She hugged the man standing in front of her and whispered. "Is it true? Please, tell me he's really alive..." her voice broken at the end of a sentence.

  
"I saw him. It was undoubtedly him and I swear we will have him safe and sound home again in no time. I will do everything to have him back with us, my dear." he answered tightening their embrace.

  
Lucius led their way to the nearest couch without breaking physical contact and they stayed like that for a long while cherishing this little moment of happiness and lost in their own thoughts.

  
"Tell me what happened at the Ministry." and he did. Starting from their arriving, destroyed room with properties, hidden chamber where he found the truth, a confrontation between their son and Bellatrix and Dumbledore's arrival. At the end he felt his throat tightening and guilt washing over him in thought that he couldn't protect his son. When he finished in the room once again there was silence.

  
"What does that mean? And this part when he was talking to Bella and mentioned Harry... I don't understand."

  
"It must be this spell Dumbledore used. It was as if chains were surrounding his magic and consciousness." he hesitated. He was acting like he had a dual personality and it was definitely effect of any spell but he resisted it. His consciousness was winning against it. It seemed as if he was fighting against himself." he signed with resignation. "I don't know how to describe it better."

  
"It's ok. We will make it out together. We have access to the most valuable libraries from most pureblood families. We just need to research it and we will find a solution." she told to slowly already make plans for their research.

  
"Of course, but firstly we need to bring him back. I won't have my son living where those bastards put him longer than necessary if I have anything to say." he added glaring coldly at the nearest wall, imagining consequences Dumbledore will meet when he will have his chance to revenge for his son's sake.

  
Next weeks they spend searching as much information as they could, but even with Lucius' high position at the ministry he couldn't get any of well protected information about Harry Potter. He tried many ways but any of them seemed to be successful. He was frustrated and desperate because from the moment they learned about their son as they made no progress and additionally they were arguing from time to time if telling Draco, who as summer holiday started was living with them in the manor would be a good idea.

  
From the moment he lost his brother, he has been blaming himself and becoming more and more closed at the people his parents included. He would not believe them at all or run from home to search his brother on his own. Naturally, he would know that he is acting unreasonably and it's a bad idea, but for his brother he would do anything.

  
Lucius was tired. His ideas ended and he couldn't think about another one than his last which he could admit wasn't the safest at all but was the only thing he could do at this moment, so he decided to confront his wife and tell her about his plan when he found her in the library surrounded by many ancient books about chaining spells.

  
"I can't find anything about his whereabouts not mentioning this spell Dumbledore used." he signed "I think it's time to tell Severus."

  
Her eyes widened. "You can't be serious! I know he's Draco's godfather and your friend, but we don't know where his loyalties lay anymore."

  
"I doubt he know this himself." he murmured, but after while smirked. "But he's the only one who have access to private information about students and I think I am capable of convince him to cooperation."

  
Seeing his firm smile she felt a little more convenient. "What sort of a dirty little secret do you know and want to use?"

  
He looked at her with an innocent face. "Why do you accusing me of some sort of blackmailing, my dear?"

  
She chuckled and kissed him chastely on the cheek. "Don't mess with him too much. Remember that after all he is your friend."

  
"I will be as gentle as possible. But you do understand that nothing will stop me from taking my son back, don't you? Even if it means a few Slytherin's tricks used against friends."

  
Her only reply was another chuckle and smirk.

* * *

He stepped out of the fireplace into the dark room lightened by a few candles. The room was dark without windows what as it was situated in the dungeons didn't really surprise. It was appointed with good taste in colors of dark green, black and silver as befits the head of Slytherin House. On the stone wall there were silver candelabras which with a little help of magic were lightening the room that difference from the lack of sunlight wasn't even visible.

At the desk there was sitting a man in black robes. He was in his mid-thirties. He had shoulder length black hair and if not looking at the scare atmosphere he was making around himself you could see aristocratic posture and traits in his looks. At the sound of activating of floo connection said the man looked up from his work to great his quest.

  
"Lucius, what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

  
Lucius looked around and silently cast a few powerful wards that no one could overhear them. "I need you to tell me everything you know about Harry Potter."

  
The man stiffened. He narrowed his eyes and looked up from the cauldron. "Why this new interest in brat?"

  
Lucius stepped to his desk and the working man. He folded his arms and with a smirk and a voice with hint of threat informed. "On your place I would cooperate if my loyalties wave like yours does. And especially I would be polite and answer questions asked by the person who knows about your vow to protect Potter's child. So let me ask again: what do you know?" his voice was cold and little shiver went through professor's spine.

  
The atmosphere in the room tensed. He looked up to meet silver eyes carefully observing him and said through gritted teeth. "I can't tell you. You know how those vows work. I can't put boy in any danger even for the price of my own life." he ended bitterly.

  
Lucius caught a sign of resignation in his friend's posture and his eyes softened a little looking at this man who at all his powers for last years protected son of his school's enemy.

  
"I always believed and I still believe in Dark Lord's case, but you need to know that boy has now my full loyalties. It's the last thing I can do for Lily's sacrifice.." he continued.

  
"I wish no harm for neither of you. Nor do I want to take a boy or you to the Dark Lord for your betrayal." he waited some moment but not receiving any response added. "You will always be my friend, Severus. This is really important not in the matter of this war, but for my family. I will explain you this all just try to trust me."

  
Seeing firm look in his friend's eyes, he signed well knowing that if his friend wished him any harm he had enough evidence as well and slowly answered. "He is all like his father, arrogant, impudent and stubborn. He has no respect for authority and rules. He's friends with Weasley and Granger and from what I know lives with Muggles, but only Dumbledore knows exactly where. Now, tell me what's going on." He answers with annoyance and started bottling completed potion.

  
After a moment came the reply that launched a long moment of silence and broken vial.

  
"Harry Potter died 31.10.1981."

  
"What are you talking about? I saw him only a few weeks ago in the Ministry and then in the Hospital Wing after his little trip." he signed not believing any word of it and murmured waving his wand to clean mess on the floor. "You must saw him yourself. I bet you were there too."

  
"Do you have any fire whiskey? I think we both might need it."

  
Without another word, Severus conjured two glasses and a bottle full of spicy drink.  
Lucius decided that when potions' master was enough honest to tell him his true loyalties he should at least be sincere with his friend as well and tell him the truth. And so he did. He told him everything he knew and at first Severus couldn't believe him, but eventually was convinced that everything he was told was true. Even if professor technically weren't a family member he always loved both of his friend's sons equally and treated them like his own children. At this very moment he wanted nothing more than to kill this bloody bastard Dumbledore and run to rescue his newly found child and make sure that he's again safe with them.

  
They were arguing for a little while because of their plans how to handle this situation, but eventually they came to realize that the best move now is to wait for good opportunities and at the time of waiting gain a little more information.

  
On the always unreadable face of the always bitter and insensible potion's master came a small smile at the thought that he has once again chance to have their the youngest one with them but then the realization hit him.

  
"He's going to hate me." he whispered with a clenched throat.

  
"I beg you pardon?" Lucas asked crestfallen.

  
"He and I... There at Hogwarts hadn't really get along pretty well last years you know." he signed and ducked his head. "I doubt he will ever talk to me again." he closed his eyes and leaned back in his armchair in salon where they moved in when their discussion seemed to lengthen.

  
Lucius ran his hand through his perfectly smoothed hair and added quietly. "I have done and said some terrible things to him too, but..." he groaned and it sounded so strange from always proud Malfoy to admit his mistakes and particular one he regretted the most in his life.

"What a father am I... I couldn't even protect my own son..." he whispered.

  
"Don't."

  
He looked up to meet black orbs with a fierce look and his eyes with his own asking silently for an explanation of this negation.

  
"I know what you are thinking right now. But you need to remember that you could do nothing. You can't blame yourself. Don't you see that it's exactly what this old man wanted when he let you keep your memories of that night? Don't you ever dare to give up, do you understand me? He wanted to see your hope and being so convinced with his precautions, thought that you have no chance to prove anyone your rights and succeed. He made the biggest mistake. We will prove him wrong."

  
Looking in these determined eyes looking at him with a spark of anger for his stupidity and doubt, but also to support he knew only a true friend can give he nodded and finally for the first time of the day he found this out he thought that he could really succeed. We will find him and make it up to him as long as it takes for him to forgive us.

  
"Yes, we will."

* * *

He was looking at his hand with disbelief. How is that even possible?! It was just a dream, right? So this must be the dream too. But even if he tried really hard to wake up all this was for nothing. He touched the mark on his hand. It couldn't be fake, but what does that mean for him? He was thinking about all possible scenarios. Maybe it was some sort of joke twins set on him and it worked only now or maybe he finally loses his mind?

  
While asking himself those questions he unconsciously was tracing the finger lines of the star. He was so busy coming up with possible explanations that his attention was only turned when he felt warm radiating from his left hand. He looked at his mark and his eyes widened when almost invisible lines looking like an old scar began to darken.

  
With increasing of temperature lines were becoming more and more dark and when his palm started to hurt with burning pain he closed tightly his eyes trying to withstand pain. Air in the bathroom was heavy and he felt like he couldn't breath properly. If he has open eyes, he would see that in the room light blown out and not only there was dark, but also it seemed as light was all sucked and room was completely enveloped in impenetrable darkness. He was just about to scream when everything abruptly stopped.

  
He opened his eyes, but couldn't see anything. He panicked but then some of the darkness lengthened and he began to see the contours of a furniture, walls, window. He blinked a few times, but still his vision was blurred. He wanted to wipe his glasses only to find that without them everything was perfectly clear. He was confused, but put it in the background as less important at this moment. He looked around. The light was still off, but with a full moon lighting from windows illuminating room, he could see almost every detail.

  
His heart almost stopped when at the other side of the room shadows started to appear. He was looking wide eyed when darkness darker than black started forming human figure. After a few seconds a not even five feet away from him stood a man.

  
He was beautiful. His arm length hair was as dark as shadow from which it formed a while ago. His features were sharp and aristocratic. His pale skin contrasted with all surrounding him darkness. He was tall and well build, not too muscly but also not too thin. He had around himself an incredible powerful, dangerous aura that clearly screamed Run away! . Yet Harry found himself attacked by the creature standing before him. That magic was somehow similar and he felt safe surrounded by it.

  
The man opened his eyes and their eyes met. Those eyes like two shining amethysts looking straight at him with warmness and care so mismatched to danger radiating from this person but so similar.

  
He gasped when the realization hit him.

  
''Asmodeus...'' he whispered and then everything went black. He felt himself falling losing consciousness. The last thing he noticed was pair of strong arms, catching him before he could hit the floor.

He woke up feeling a little dazed. He felt soft surface under his body and predicted he was lying on bed or maybe a couch. He opened his eyes and saw sunlight falling into the room warming his face. He tried to remember last night and gasped trying to sit only to be lifted by the same person who brought him to his room and lock his eyes with amethyst ones.

  
He knew he should be scared but something told him that he had no reason to fear this man.

  
''Who are you?'' he whispered hating how weak his sound.

  
Mysterious man looked surprised and stunned, but at the next moment on his face appeared hint of worry and pain.

  
''You don't remember me.'' he more stated than asking, but Harry replied nonetheless. ''No, sorry. You are...'' his brows furrowed as if he was trying to remember something long ago forgot and he winced as if in pain. ''Asmodeus, right?''

  
''Yes, little one. It's me.'' arms around him tightened and only now he noticed that man's arms have been around his waist since he helped him to sit but he didn't mind gentle touch. He realized that when he was sitting on his bed said man was kneeling on the floor to be at the same height as him.

  
He looked at his lap, not exactly knowing what to say to person who he as it turns he knew but couldn't remember. He shouldn't be so calm about Asmodeus' presence in his room, but it seemed somehow natural for him to be there.

  
He found a little of his Gryffindor's courage and asked. ''What is going on with me?'' he stated weakly, but stopped and cleared his throat, refusing to sound so weak and continued his tone getting colder with every word. ''I know you from somewhere, but somehow I can't remember. Who are you? What are you doing here and what's the meaning of this?'' he lifted his left hand and glared at him demanding his answers. He was tired of this facade and wanted to know what is happening to him. What do mean all those dreams and more importantly, what is wrong with his memory with which he was sure was something wrong and the man kneeling before him was only person he was sure had something to do with this.

  
Then he realized that he almost shouted at from what he knew a dangerous adult wizard. He lowered his gaze and was going to apologize for his outburst when he heard a low chuckle. He expected many things: glare, shouting or even some sort of attack for his lack of respect but not bloody chuckle!

The hand moved from his waist to his chin and gently lifted his face. Man was smirking and his eyes were full of joy he tried to hide. He couldn't help but felt confused. It wasn't what he was expecting.

  
''You never change Alessander even when you don't remember who you are.'' he stood and sat on the bed facing Harry. His right arm never moved from his hip. ''I don't know the answer to your every question as it happens even I don't exactly know why are we in this situation, but I will try to explain to you as much as possible.''

  
''I am Asmodeus as you already know and you are my Dilectissimi, little one.'' he placed a finger on boy's mouth when he saw that he wanted to interrupt him getting glare in response. It's not important at this moment and I will explain it to you on another occasion preferably when we know exactly what happened to you. he stopped, observing if Harry still wanted to argue but when he received a small nod he continued. ''I'm a demon as you probably can guess from the nature of my magic, but you have nothing to be afraid of.'' he added when he saw a flash of fear in his companion's eyes. ''I would never hurt you.'' he said firmly and with determination and was surprised to see trust in the green orbs. ''You seem to be taking it as well as awe the first time.'' he smiled resembling more angel than the devil himself. ''Care to share why?''

  
Seeing the man's smile Harry couldn't help but to shrug and smile in response. ''Your magic feels safe. It's dark, but so warm and gives this feeling of need to trust you...'' then he realized what he said and blushed looking away from smirking demon. Cursing his pale complexion, he whispered with evident embarrassment. ''Sorry. It's just really strange.''

  
''Maybe you're not exactly like yourself yet.'' Damon said with amusement. ''I am definitely going to remind you that when you have your memories back.'' he teased getting another glare.

''Only try, demon.''

  
''So now when I know your little secret we can continue. I think the best would be to start at the beginning. We met first when you were eight. It's hard to tell because one way or another I have been with you since your birth, but then you first came to Demon Realm.'' he smirked You stormed into my castle as if you own the place and demanded to know what is going on. I must say that the show was priceless. You were first and I am sure the only person who ever wrapped almost every demon in our realm around their finger just like that. his eyes flashed on the memory. Being a good host I am, I explained the situation to you and taught you how to come back. I knew you, but others didn't and were really pessimistic regarding your presence and underestimate you but were quickly put in their place if not when you flashed your magic with fury then when they saw mark on your hand.''

  
To tell Harry was stunned was misunderstanding. He was almost gaping at demon sitting before him. Maybe not almost but he would deny it to the end of his life. Not knowing how to respond, he asked without thinking and after that could hit himself for how stupid his sound.

''Castle? You live in the castle?''

  
''I think it's suitable place to live for Demon's King, don't you think?''

  
''King of the Demons.'' he repeated stunned. He met the bloody King of the bloody Hell when he was eight? Then he remembered that said the demon was sitting on his bed and turned his attention back to him.

  
''Yes. It was hilarious when a mortal child came to my castle, the most protected places in all hell, not bothering about wards or guards and demanding an explanation from us, especially me.''

  
Harry groaned and hid his face in his hands. ''Why is it happening to me? First my headmaster tries to hex me, next I have some strange dreams which partially turn out to be true and now I have a friend who is not only a demon but some bloody king.'' he mumbled into his hands.

  
Demon winced and his eyes flashed possessively. ''Friend. Sure, little wizard.'' he murmured sarcastically.

  
Harry's head popped up and he hurried to explain at the same time trying to ignore the small feeling of hurt he felt after those words. ''I didn't intend to offend you. It just sounds like that from what you said.''

  
''No offense.'' and Harry could hear the amusement in his voice.

  
''So you know who I am? Because apparently you know me as someone else than I do know myself.''

  
''I don't know much about you that would be helpful in this realm. Your name is of course Alessander and from what I saw for now you absolutely aren't from this family. Theirs auras are too different for you to be ever considered relatives. You never told me your surname as it wasn't needed where we were spending time so what I know can't be much of help for now.'' he crocked his head eyeing him critically and Harry couldn't help but blush. ''You look different than when I last saw you, my prince.''

  
''Prince?'' he asked, ignoring remarks about his looks.

  
''You really don't know anything. How did you even summoned me in the first place because it happened only once and I thought...'' he traced apparently not wanting to continue this topic.

  
''What happened last time?''

  
Demon cleared his throat and looked almost sheepish if you could use this term regarding to the demon. ''You were in trouble and some people attacked you and I dealt with them. It was only one time you summoned me throughout your mark and the only time I saw you that scared.''

  
''What did you do?'' he asked already knowing the answer.

  
''I killed them all.'' Asmodeus answered, his eyes flashing with anger, but Harry knew this anger wasn't directed at him. Now looking at the man he could see the demonic nature of his companion and felt sorry for anyone who ever cross the demon's path.

  
''I wasn't scared of them.'' Harry guessed.

  
''You saw me when I lost control. It wasn't quick and painful death I gave them, Less. They suffered and it was real massacre.'' he signed. ''I don't regret killing them, don't take me wrong. I regret that you were watching their execution at the age of eight.''

  
Harry gasped. It couldn't be! But his dream with his brother. It must be somehow connected to this. The age was correct. Could be it that he ran from his family after that incident? Was that the reason his brother was so determined to never let him go again? He needed to know.

  
''Asmodeus, did I disappear after that? And could it be that I came back with some sort of necklace?'' he hurried.

  
Asmodeus looked at him shocked and whispered. ''Yes. You came back after that to meet me at my realm and told me that this won't happen ever again.''

  
''I remember that or rather it was in my dream.'' he murmured. "But I wasn't scared of you...'' he said to himself too low for any human to hear it avoiding to look at the demon and lost in his thoughts.

  
''What did you say?'' demon asked quietly something Harry couldn't define shining in his eyes.

  
Harry didn't expect a demon to hear him, but decided that it's not time for secrets. He sighed and looked Asmodeus in the eyes, his own changing color into silver and answered firmly. ''I wasn't scared of you. I don't remember what exactly happened, but I was scared of myself. I wanted them to suffer, scream, beg for death. on his face appeared bloodthirsty smile and he tilted his head as if in childish gesture, I was scared because I liked it.''

  
Damon shifted and that possessive look was back. He smirked and murmured. ''I think we will have a lot of fun in the near future, little wizard. I won't let the one person responsible for this go without punishment and now I can see that you will enjoy it as much as myself."  
Any further discussion was disturbed by knocking on his door and his aunt's scream from outside of the door. ''Boy! We are leaving! You have no permission to leave this house do you understand?''

  
They froze. Harry with resignation and hatred and his companion with a little note of confusion that he didn't hear earlier upcoming women, anger and fury at the mogul who dared to order the wizard. And not only any wizard, but his little one.

  
Harry looked up at him and his temper calmed. He mouthed to him. ''For the time being we need to stay low.'' demon nodded in response regardless his obvious lack of acceptance.

  
''Yes, aunt Petunia.'' Harry quietly but enough for her to hear him.

  
''And don't you dare to show your freakiness and mess something around.''

  
''Yes, aunt Petunia.'' he repeated with resigned voice.

  
''In the kitchen there is a list of chores you must have finished in time we come back. We don't keep you here for nothing!''

  
''Yes, aunt Petunia.'' he submitted with a hint of anger, but also barely noticeable sadness.

  
Asmodeus, who all this time was studying young wizards expression seeing the way those muggles were treating his wizard felt rage boiling inside of him and decided that even if he doesn't know why Alexander lives with them it's time to change that.

  
After they heard sound of main door closing, Harry looked at him for the first time since his aunt has disturbed their previous conversation. At the determined look in his eyes demon smirked. ''You are leaving.'' he guessed. Smirk he received in response was all answer he needed. ''I'm going with you. I won't lose you again.'' he stated.

  
''Don't you have the hell to rule over?'' young man teased even if his chest fulfilled strange warm feeling at this declaration.

  
''I think they will manage without me for a while.'' he answered with amusement. ''And also they will be more than pleased to have you back there from time to time, so in my opinion the fact that you are back can absolutely compensate my absence.''

  
Harry laughed and it has been his first real laugh since ministry fiasco. He stood and frowned. ''Where will we go?''

  
Seeing pleased and pure sadistic look on the man's face, he inwardly groaned and almost regretted asking.

  
''We can go anywhere you want. Although I know someone who would take us with open arms for our visit.''

  
''I suppose I will just need to trust you.'' he joked, but with a little note of uncertainty.

  
''You can trust me. I will protect you even from myself.'' demon confirmed his voice full of determination and something Harry couldn't define.

  
Despite the fact that he didn't understand remark about why a demon would need to protect him from himself he believed him. He couldn't help but to reach again for this resurrecting aura getting the feeling of his companions sincerity and making him more self confident. He nodded stating his agreement.

  
They went down the stairs. Asmodeus easily unlocked cupboard using some sort of magic Harry couldn't remember from anything they were taught at Hogwarts to gain access to the boy's trunk and shrinks it to the size of a little pendant. He conjured a silver chain and spelled two things together into some subtle bracelet and with a smile, responding at the questioning look he received handed it to his protege. ''This way it will be more comfortable.''

  
Harry thanked him and turned to leave outside of the house and the wards protecting it, but gently touch on his shoulder stopped him.

  
''It won't be necessary. My magic is different and even despite the fact that now it's feeding from your mostly blocked one is enough strong for it's dark nature to have no restriction with the wards and won't be detected by anyone I don't wish.'' after seeing doubting look in the wizard's eyes he added wit pleased smirk. ''After all, I was here all night, wasn't I?''

  
''Right.'' he mumbled, trying to stop the blush starting to appear on his face at the mention of the night demon all time was by his side and decided to leave information about sharing magic at the later moment and now concentrate about more important matters. He grinned at the thought of all possibilities demonic magic can make.

  
Demon chuckled and gave his hand to wizard to hold that they could make their leave.  
Harry didn't hesitate for a long time and with a sly smile, grabbed firmly offered hand without a hint of distrust what really pleased demon. He knew that running away with this stranger isn't the safest idea but after weeks of his unstoppable confusion and doubts this man was the first clue he received adically as it happens from undiscovered for himself sources he just knew he could trust him. His friends hadn't written to him since the beginning of summer break, even Headmaster hasn't send a word so who was he to refuse his chance to gain some information?

  
Shadows in the hall shifted just like last night and without any sound or anyone noticing they disappeared leaving only echoes of silent whisper. ''Let the game begin.''

 


	4. Past and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything he knows about himself turns out to be a lie created by none other than person he trusted the most. Friends become enemies and vice-versa. Dark!Harry Malfoy!Harry Manipulative!Dumbledore OMC/HP/TMR

They appeared on some empty and spacious field in the middle of as it seemed nowhere. Alessander stepped a little away from Asmodeus, what he let him do without any protests, to take a better look of where they landed missing to notice a pair of attentively observing him amethyst eyes. When he turned around he understood what their destination had been.

On the top of the hill there stood a grand mansion that seemed to belong to one of the pureblood lords or someone with an equally high standing in society. The building looked majestic and would be surely attracting a lot of attention if not for the wards protecting it.

He felt mesmerised by the sight before him and would stand here for yet a long time in not for a gentle touch on his shoulder.

“Can we go?”

He nodded and followed his companion’s steps when he started to go in the direction of the building. No words were spoken so they were soon swallowed by a pleasant quiet.

“What is this place?” Asked Less when they were passing by the gardens.

“That’s the castle where once upon a time the leaders of vampires’ community had lived.” He sighed as if remembering old times and regretting that things are different now. “Now it’s believed by how do you call them - muggles to be haunted by ghosts and for the magical world as historical place to which you can not get because of it’s being still stuffed with dark curses and reminder about long ago fallen greatness.”

“Then who lives in there?”

“Now that is a good question. A few centuries ago the last of vampire leaders died. All main ambassadors have run into hiding with no word to be heard about them. Serge, as is our host’s name, came gloriously to my kingdom after a great fight as all of the dark creatures do after their death. I was really bored at the time also wars between wizards and vampires were to my very interest so I decided to personally greet him but only reaction I received from him was fogged look and some kind of prophecy. Let me quote it: ‘A change is coming. Worlds once divided will again be united by the one who betrayed and was betrayed.’ Then he was gone.”

“Gone?” asked Less in confusion choosing for now to ignore unclear prophecy.

“It was a surprise for myself too but after a long search he had been found in my realm but not just by the gates only in the castle after his yet another death. This time however we talked. It’s unheard to travel between dimensions after our realms have been separated but as it seems there are some exceptions for example him. When just a travel is possible with use of specific rituals he can without any problems cross the death’s barrier and come back to life.”

“How is it even possible?”

  
“I would like to know it myself. When some beings can't be killed because they already come from the death’s realm it hadn't happened before to be a possibility for beings from this realm. But back to the present. Serge is very...unique vampire as you will probably see for yourself. He speaks riddles, can ignore you in the middle of conversation in sake of starting doing whatever he thinks is more interesting at said moment and essentially isn't the easiest person to be around but also he's the only person I know personally in this realm excluding you. Some would say that he speaks properties and is some sort of medium but the only confirmed by myself is the fact that he sometimes sees future. Unfortunately he isn't so inclined on sharing them with anyone. With him complicated nature sometimes I just prefer to think that he's just crazy.”

By that time they reached their destination and were standing before big wooden doors leading to a main hall. Before any of them even tried to knock or inform the host about their presence door was opened and they saw a man standing in the doorstep.

The man was only slightly shorter than Asmodeus. He had long perfectly white hair and was wearing matching white robe. What was unusual was that said vampire instead of bloody red orbs had amber eyes looking like melted honey. If because of that one subtitle has been doubting his status of being a vampire those suspicions were soon clearly proven wrong when man smiled cheerfully showing pair of razor sharp canines.

“I’ve been waiting for you. Come on in.” He stepped to the side giving them just enough space to entry.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you for a last time, Serge.” there was no need for introductions because on their way demon filled Less with Serges history and the other have already probably know who he was.

“Oh, but I saw you two coming here just yesterday.” their host replied happily leading their way bye the main corridor. “It’s nice to have some quests from time to time even if only for a little while and without any farewell but it’s completely understandable given circumstances our conversation will lead into.”

Asmodeus gave Less that pointed look like a reminder as to what he thinks about Serge’s sanity and titled his head showing that they can safely follow the vampire without any awaiting dangers. Gestures maybe weren't something big but clearly calmed young wizard.

They were led to a spacious salon and gestured to sit at a round table. Interior of the mansion seemed not to have been decorated since the times Asmodeus described as a time of Serge’s ‘first life’.

It looked like an inside of some castle with elaborately decorated tapestries in the shades of royal blue made of expensive fabrics and ancient black furniture.

Serge snapped his fingers and three houselves appeared by the side of everyone in the room and started serving a different meal for everyone of them.

“Excuse me for ordering in advance for us but considering your being late I decided to take a matter of our meal in my own hands.”

Having nothing better to do and also maybe a little pushed by his curiosity Less looked around to see what were the meals of the other two.

When his own meral turned out to be just a plate of pasta with white cheese and sugar poured with hot melted butter he could clearly tell that it wasn't a dish any wizarding or not Lord would serve for their quests. And yet it was his favourite dish one of those he remembered only from his visions which he was frequently eating as a child.

Considering a strange nature of their host maybe he shouldn't be surprised or even wonder where that knowledge about himself comes from.

Speaking of which it turned out that only he was having a decent meal but after a little thinking about who his companions were it was enough to explain it.

In front of every one of two men there was standing a wine glass but each of them had a different liquid in them.

Less was guessing that he could hardly expect that in the glass in vampire’s hand the dark red liquid was some sort of wine but what caught his attention was his companion’s drink.

He knew that demons don't require any sort of food so the sight of Asmodeus taking a little sips of his drink with evident pleasure was something worth his attention.

The drink was clear in a colour of pure black mixed with greyish foam on top of it. That unique sight could be ignored and taken as some sort of alcohol drink if not for one little fact that said drink wasn't a liquid. After longer observation it seemed that it was some strange mist that was even moving on its own and producing a feeling of cold all around it. As a proof of that could be used a fact that the edge of glass was frozen.

He has heard stories about demons feasting on people's souls but he hadn't thought them to be real. Maybe he should ask Asmodeus later what is the truth or maybe he just prefered not to know.

By the time he has finished his observations he saw that he has also already ate all his meal and the chat about seemingly unimportant matters between two men that started when they have seated at the table abruptly stopped and they were watching him intensively. What made him really nervous was the fact that Serge have lost all his cheerfulness and seemed to be perfectly serious taking a pose of the true vampires’ leader he once had been.

“Can I see it?”

“See what?”

He waited for reply but it was Asmodeus who answered his question.

“As I said you before we are here mostly because of your mark and our connection. All of my magic at this moment comes only from you but what I haven't said was that every minute I can feel said connection fading. You could feel it too if you focused on it. This leads to the conclusion that…”

“...that you won't be able to be there if we don't stop it.” Interrupted Less with sudden realisation and a cold feeling in his chest. And indeed if he focused on it now he could feel their connection like a fragile string that was too much pushed to its limits and doesn't seem to can last much longer. If he remembered it correctly when he first saw Asmodeus when he woke up after his unintentional summon that connection between them felt much stronger and somehow healthier.

Asmodeus nodded and in his eyes flashed something resembling regret but it was gone as soon as Alessander could register so he wasn't sure if it was reality or just his imagination. Why would a demons’ king regret not being able to stay with him. Undoubtedly he had many more important matters to attend that to help him with his own trouble.

Serge continued explanations as the rest of them mostly involved his inference.

“What we want to do won't restore your full memories but with my unique abilities I may be able to help you remember what caused your connection to evolve the way it did.”

“How will I restore my memories?”

“There is a potion which is still remembered only by few and applied at the mark or drinked what should give even better results will likely help you to understand the nature of your bond or give some essential hints as to why it seems to be out of order. I must warn you that this process can be not really painful but after applying the potion you will fall asleep for at least a few hours.”

Less considered it. It was a good option but one said that vampires never give anything for free so there must be some catch.

“There is no catch.” A simple statement blurted him out of his thoughts. The vampire seemed to can simply read him as an open book. “I’m happy to be of little help but if you prefer it that way you can take it as a way for me to amuse myself.”

He looked up only to see approving look in Asmodeus eyes and an amused expression of Serge. On his face appeared a determined look and with a short nod they took it as a consent.

“How long will it take to brew a potion?” asked Asmodeus.

“Two to three days if I’m not mistaken.”

They stayed in the castle for three days. Asmodeus and Alessander were given a set of chambers for each of them but the majority of their time they were spending together on the grounds or it the library talking and learning about themselves mostly on the Less’ part.

He found a good companion i demons’ king and had a feeling of actually having a real friend that understood you perfectly. Now when he’s came to know Asmodeus a little better he could understand why thought Asmodeus a friend. The man was brilliant. He was clever and acquainted as it seemed with every topic of their conversation. When he could be terrifying as a demon for Alessander he was protective and kind. He had also a twisted sense of humor.

Unfortunately everyday they saw a difference in Asmodeus’ appearance. After a first day his magic drastically lowered its level and at the end of the day it was almost nonexistent. Second day even his physical form started to take an impact of whatever bounds were placed on their bound and despite being still visible he started to become more like a ghost that an actual physical being. It went even to this level that once Serge walked into the room completely not having noticing Asmodeus’ presence when he and Less were just sitting there and reading a books that he walked through Asmodeus who was standing near the shelves looking for a specific book.

Then they realised that Asmodeus’ presence was still real only for Alessander.

When the third day came they were relieved when Serge informed Alessander about finished potion.

In the morning of that day Alessander found himself laying on his four poster bed with his two companions standing at each of it’s sides one of them holding a vial with swirling dark substance.

“Remember that whatever you see it's a past and no one will judge or blame you for it.”

Confusion and lack of understanding filled eyes of both Less and Asmodeus but Serge wasn't about to explain his words further. His only action was handing a vial for a wizard to drink.

Without as much as blinking Less swallowed all its content in a one go and immersed in a peaceful darkness.

* * *

Walking barefeet on the field of black roses wouldn't be a good idea but they didn't hurt him. They hadn't got any spikes and he felt as if he was walking on the soft surface of one of the most expensive carpets. His eyes were locked on the onyx framed mirror floating in front of him. With it being bigger than him he could clearly see a reflection of his full body.

He was wearing black festive tunic made of probably silk or some other expensive material because it was featherweight and he felt as if he wasn't wearing it at all. His blond shoulder length hair were locked together in a loose bun. He looked at his eyes in colour of malted silver and wondered how could they look so light and innocent on his face he knew was far away from innocency.

He closed his eyes tightly when wave of guilt washed through him. He felt contentment but he knew that what he is going to do will be associated as betrayal. It was also the only thing he thought he could do in this situation. He knelt on the ground and took small silver knife from his pocket and pressing it to the outside of his palm where the star-like tattoo could be seen. He traded it’s lines making it a wound instead of a mark. He didn't let the pain overwhelmed him and when he finished his blood was running down his hand to the ground making straight dark lines between his fingers. He let the knife fell down from his grip and started whispering spell knowl only by few in this realm. Enchantment wasn't long, only one sentence and when he finished it he saw his blood darkening and felt as if his hand was on fire. He screamed and hot tears started filling his eyes.

After time that seemed to be eternity everything stopped. He could endure all this pain but now his very soul was fulfilled with overwhelming feeling of emptiness and loneliness. It was worse than any pain he has ever felt before.

He let the tears fall looking at his hand with hollow eyes. He made it. Now he only need to persevere in his order and not to bear to his own selfish needs. From now on his connection with Asmodeus will be closed and it doesn't matter how much he will want it to end and be the same as before - it is for the best if it stays like that. He can't let his supposed destiny destroy the live of his loved ones even for a price of his own happiness.

* * *

He woke up with a gasp feeling piercing pain in his all body. He groaned and tried to steady his breathing and not to scream because of pain he was filling. After a few minutes of just sitting on the bed and taking deep breaths pain started to become dull and just irritating sensation.

He pushed himself into a sitting position and frozen when something brushed against his shoulder and shielded his face preventing him from seeing anything. He raised his trembling hand and brushed a fare curtain which turned out to be his own hair from his face.

He stood up on a shaking legs and looked around. The room was empty and his only companion was a dull silence. Slowly as if fearing his fall that could come any moment he moved to the mirror on the wall across the room.

He looked at himself and wondered if his life could be any more complicated than it already is.

He didn't know how long he has been asleep but it in no case could be so long that his hair has grown and was reaching now to his shoulders or guessing by a featherlight touch on his back even to his shoulderblades. Nothing could also explain why the colour of his hair was a pure blond or even platin with only a few black strips in them as a reminder of his not long ago raven locks.

He ran his hand through them and pulled. Herd. He hissed at the sensation. Yes, that was definitely his real hair. He gathered them and lifted up as if to pin them up. Now when he looked at himself he looked exactly like an older version of himself from a vision…

He gasped and as if burned loosened his grip on his hair. Everything about his new look forgotten at this moment.

It was all his own fault! Briefly he recalled Serge telling something about not taking a blame for the past but he couldn't focus right now on the vampire’s words.

He turned around and leaned against a wall hiding face in his hands. It was because of his doing that Asmodeus couldn't travel between dimensions anymore and became a prisoner in his own realm. But it wasn't only that. It wasn't only about freedom. He betrayed their relationship by closing the bond and sentencing not only himself but also his friend for an eternal emptiness. He understood not that by interfering with soul bonds he could have killed them both but he did it regardless of that. He didn't know the nature of their bond but whatever it had been it should be treasured and treated like a rare gift. It hadn't been meant to end like that. He wasn't worth such an opportunity and privilege like Asmodeus’ friendship or trust.

He has brought this fate upon himself and has made many mistakes hurting others but it doesn't mean that anyone besides him must be suffering his future errors.

He should just disappear and never come back. He should leave and let the world settle into its right place, let people find their happiness and future without him. He wouldn't be anymore a light’s soldier. They all would forget and move on.

He rose to his feet from a curled sitting position he found himself on the floor and rushed to the door. He passed many corridors of the mansion not stopping even for a second.

When he was at the door silent voice stopped him.

“So you’ve chosen to leave.”

He stiffened at the dissapointment but also resigned toner in Serge’s voice. It was not a question but a statement. Of course seer has known from the beginning that this will end like that and that nothing is going to stop the young wizard from fulfilling his decisions but couldn't bear himself to let him leave without any goodbye.

“It’s for the best for all of us.” Less whispered almost brokenly. “Are you going to stop me?”

“I probably wouldn't be able even if I tried to. Where are you going to stay?” the boy didn't understand the full meaning of the vampires words but couldn't maker yourself to feel bothered by this. Instead still standing with his back turned to his host he smiled over his shoulder not realising that it came out more like a painful grimace instead of a smile.

“Thank you for your hostility, Serge.”

“All pleasure was mine, little wizard.”

Alessander opened the door and walked outside and further away from the castle not even once looking back.

Serge had remained standing on the doorstep until he could no longer see any sign of Less. He sighed and looked at the sky with pained smile. He laughed a humorless and bothering with ironical laugh.

“It’s such a pity that without your own permission I can't tell you the truth about your destiny, little anchor. But once you remember everything you will come back to me and by completing our deal you will fulfill your destiny. You can't run forever from your future because in one time your past will catch up with you and you should better be prepared. Once you are ready to make a call your soldiers will arise united and ready as never before.”

He pushed away a left sleeve of his robe revealing a pentacle mark almost identical as Less’ one only smaller and positioned on his wrist and touched it gently as if with care and sentiment. His eyes became clouded and unfocused.

“A change is coming. World once divided will again be united by the one who betrayed and was betrayed. And when the consort of two kings arise there will be no coming back.”


	5. Welcome Home Alessander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything he knows about himself turns out to be a lie created by none other than person he trusted the most. Friends become enemies and vice-versa. Dark!Harry Malfoy!Harry Manipulative!Dumbledore OMC/HP/TMR

Something was wrong. Ever since he came back from Hogwarts for summer holidays he has known that his parents were hiding something important from him. They would spend hours researching libraries, his father almost everyday have been visiting ministry and every night he could see them whispering or arguing and every single time he was near their conversations abruptly stopped.

If he was a Gryffindor he would just ask that what is going on but he knew better than that. They wouldn't tell him and his questions would make them even more secretive and cautious in their hiding. His plan about discovering the matter would be harder to accomplish.

They weren't unfaithful to each other that at least was obvious by the way they were acting. They loved each other and had no secrets between them. The one person they were hiding something frow was Draco.

And just like any other secret one day it was revealed.

It was another normal summer day. Draco came back before the noon from his stay at Zabini Manor where he and his friends spent night enjoying their free time. When he stepped to the main hall he heard his mother voice. Trying not to be noticed and deciding to use this maybe only opportunity when his parents were not aware of his presence he quietly went as near the salon his parents were in as he could without exposing himself. He hid behind a pedestal on which there lay an antique vase and listened.

“You know that nothing is sure yet. We can't give him hope and then brutally take them away. He grieved once don't make him do this again.” he heard his father’s voice.

“He deserves to know even if it will hurt him. Severus agrees with me on this matter. You can't protect him from the truth forever.”

“You can't expect him to just went on with our plan without acting on his emotions. We can't stand this that we are stuck in place imagine how will it affect him.”

“He is our son. He is strong and composed enough not to act on his emotions.”

Hearing that it is him that is the topic of their conversation only made Draco even more interested. This was his chance to know the reason of those secrets kept from him.

“We should wait, find more informations. It was our responsibility to protect him and we failed and he shouldn't be burdened with our mistakes. We will fix it. I can't let him hope and suffer when we fail them both again.” said his father more calmly but with the same determination as at the beginning of their fight.

“Wouldn't you want to know in his place?”

The quiet followed and Draco could hear then move to sit on one of the loveseats. He was about to go and expose himself as if he just has arrived when he thought that the discussion is over but then he heard his father’s silent response.

“How can I after all these years tell Draco that his brother is alive?”

Draco felt frozen. Since the funeral no one has spoken a word about Alessander and now they say that in reality he is still alive. But he personally saw his death.

He heard his heart pounding like a loud sound of drums. Everything seemed to be numb, not real. Like through a water he heard a sound of crushing of the vase and his name screamed by his parents alarmed of his presence by the clatter.

He ran not even daring to think about how it is even possible or what happened. His thoughts seemed shrewd to only one - how he could find if what they said is true. He knew only one way and he held to it like to a lifeline.

Twenty seconds up the stairs. Ten seconds of a corridor. Half minute it took him to reach his chambers. Five to lock the door that only he could open it. Next thirty seconds to open a secret shelf under his bed that hasn't been touched or looked at by him for last five years and take out plain silver box.

He stopped from opening it when doubt overwhelmed him. Maybe he misunderstood and hoped in vain? He sat on his bed and making his decision with shaky hands opened the box.

Inside there lied a identical pendant he gave his brother the day he wanted to leave their family because of danger he posed to them. Necklaces were a promise they made for each other that night.

Always and Forever.

With the necklaces they could always meet at their secret place - the cave they found in the forest near the Malfoy Manor as a kids. It had been their shelter from the outside world. It was like a seal for their brotherly bond to always help and keep their secrets from everyone and just be when other need it the most.

Draco looked at the word ‘Forever’ engraved on the surface of the necklace and with the new power that came to him grasped pendant firmly and spoke words activating hidden in it portkey.

“Always and Forever.”

He felt a familiar feeling accompanying apparation and soon found himself at the entry to the cave. He rushed as fast as he could down the tunnel at the same time casting a Lumos with his wand he had with himself. After not even a minute he saw a widening of the corridor and knew that he was almost there. He entered the wide space before him and strengthened his spell only to see than someone already is there.

He felt anger that someone would dare to came there to their place. Even their parents haven't know about its existence. It was their secret place and their alone. He tried to calm himself before he could do something he would regret later and forced himself to rethink all this situation.

He looked at the boy that was standing in a centre of the chamber this time more closely and not blinded by his emotions. He was quite short and had a petite build. He couldn't see his face because of a hand shielding it. His hair however were the most peculiar - pure blond shade worth of the pride of every Malfoy but with a lot of black strings in them. Just as his clothes they lacked of elegancy and just by looking at them one could tell that boy was after some unpleasurable journey. Speaking of his clothes he was wearing a once elegant white robe now dirtied and a little torn in some places.

The boy made a poor sight but what captured Draco’s attention was a pendant which chain boy had tightly clasped in his hand. Only one person who would be able to ever have in his possession their secret treasure had been...

* * *

He knew that running from the responsibility was an act of a child, a coward. But how could he now after breaking their bond look Asmodeus in the eyes? He wasn't able to predict fully Asmodeus’ reaction at that news that it has been all his fault but he was sure that it wouldn't be good.

He was aware that what he have done is enough reason for a death penalty and he couldn't bear it to see hate in those familiar amethyst eyes.

He choked on his breath. For the past few days he had been relieved because even if he didn't know where or who his family was and if he has anyone’s from his old life loyalty he could still trust that he had had Asmodeus.

Now he had no one. He was absolutely alone with no one to turn to and nowhere to go to. Without any place to call his home.

He hadn't noticed that he was running until he tripped on a fold of a white robe one of thats he has been given when Serge saw the state of his previous clothes and fell down. He groaned and looked around. Forest. Truly brilliand. When did he even get there in a first place?

Slowly he got up and sat on a muddy ground with his back leaning on a tree behind him. He pulled his knees to chest and embraced them with his arms. He bent his head hiding his face from the world and for the first time in a long time he let himself cry.

Long ago he has made a promise to himself that he will not let anybody make him cry, that he will remain strong and untouched but now all those promises seemed to disappear and mean exactly nothing.

He wished for another reality where he could safely live with his loved ones and not being a threat to them. He desperately wished for someone to lean on. Just the one person that will accept him and be with him without or even despite a risk of being hurt. The one to love and support him not caring about consequences.

He felt his magic giving a uncontrolled jolt and gasped when he felt in his fisted hand something cold and heavy.

He looked up and with his free hand brushing hair from his face unfrosted his other hand.

In the centre of his palm there laid a small pendant, the same like in his vision.

It was in a shape of little silver dragon curled around plain part with a inscription. It was elaborately decorated with expensive looking emerald gems. In the centre of it where he previously thought is the plain surface there was engraved with an elegant handwriting one single word. Always.

“Always...and forever. I wish I had you with me now Dray.” he whispered to himself quietly.

Like a deja vu he felt a hot sensation in his left hand in which he was holding the piece of jewelry but this time it was coming from the resting on it pendant. Soon enough before he even could think what is going on squeezing sensation followed and with a quiet sound he apparated to a unknown place.

First thing he saw when he apparated was not what he would expect. Complete darkness. He tried not to panic and instead of frantically looking around he stretched out his hands in front of him and started cautiously looking for some wall or another surface that could help him to guess where he landed.

Before he could find anything he saw a flash of light that compared to previous darkness seemed to momentarily blind him. He raised his free hand to shield his eyes from too bright light.

“Less…?” he heard silent almost unsure whisper.

The light faded abruptly replaced with much more bearable light of elegant torches on a walls of a cave. The same cave like in his dream.

Seeing maybe the only opportunity to do so he looked at the room and for any way out.

It looked like a ordinary cave with rough stones and a lot of moss. The only difference were the lanterns hanging on the walls now shining with enough light to illuminate all chamber.

“Less, is that you?” the shaky voice remembered him that he's not alone in there and he can't lost himself to admiring the place. He cursed his lack of carefulness because of which he could be already dead. Quickly he looked at the source of the sound and freeze.

“Malfoy?” he choked shocked. He couldn't believe it but there he was standing right in front of him.

He moved his eyes from Draco’s equally shocked face to his hand and saw identical to his own pendant.

But that would mean that Draco Malfoy is his brother. The write haired child from his dreams.

Now, looking at him he could see similarities between boy he meet when he was eleven and child he was used to see at night. But instead of happiness he knew he was supposed to feel he felt only fear and unconsciously backed a few steps still strictly observing that moves of the other boy.

Suddenly Draco laughed almost hysterically and his face was illuminated by a real smile. His lashes were dumb and eyes red because of tears that started to fall when he began to run to his brother.

Less saw him stopping at the distance of barely a few feet from him at the sight of panic on the his face. Draco frowned and looked more precisely at the silent boy once more. He was standing against the wall looking not even a bit happy to see him. Actually Alessander knew that he looked terrified of him at this moment even knowing that his brother wouldn’t hurt him, but it was rejection he feared the most.

“Alessander? It’s only me.” Draco whispered reaching his hand to him as if dealing with a frightened animal.

Alessander exhaled deeply closing his eyes and trying to calm himself. When he opened them he had determined look in his eyes and was ready to try if the bond he once had with his brother survived.

“I don’t remember you Dray, all I have are only a few flashes of my old life. My memories have been removed and replaced with different ones. I can be absolutely different person than you once know.”

Draco ignored the stab of pain in his chest at the mention of abuse that his brother faced and gently took his hand in his slightly bigger one. He lifted his other hand now free of medallion that was resting peacefully in his pocket and brushed tears from younger wizard’s face.

“You are my brother. I will accept a different you. I sweared it to you and this promise I will keep.”

Less closed his eyes wishing the words he heard were true and whispered.

“I’m Harry Potter.”

He was started when suddenly he found himself in bone crushing hug. One of Draco’s hands was at his back keeping him in the embrace when another moved to his hair shielding his head from rough surface of cave’s stone wall.

“Do you hate me?” asked Draco.

He hesitated but only momentarily thinking about his answer.

“No. Actually I don’t think I’ve ever really hated you” he chuckled quietly realising that it's a pure truth and while their fights at school were from anger and frustration he still haven’t felt such emotion as hate toward blond Slytherin.

The grip on his hair tightened slightly and Less hid his head comfortably in a crook of other’s neck.

“I hated you or him, you know?” at the sound of those words and Draco’s bitter laugh Less tensed “When I first met Harry Potter he resembled me so much of my dead brother that I thought that I just must get to know him. When he rejected me I felt as if I lost you again. I wanted to make his life a living hell for living a life my brother couldn’t have. If I only knew that I’ve had you so near me all this time…” his voice broke at the last sentence and he hugged Less stronger if it was even possible.

“Tell me everything.”

“There is not much to tell.” came Alessander’s response hushed by Draco’s shirt.

However his intentions of staying silent were ruined when Draco let them to the nearest stone shelf and sat there pulling Alessander with him. Under the determined stare of his brother Less couldn't help but feel again like a small child that refused to do something he should. He told him all he knew including Asmodeus and Serge. He couldn't have secrets from his brother, it again. He wouldn't repeat this mistake.

At the end of his story he was again in Draco’s embrace and his hair was being petted gently by the other boy.

“I don't understand one thing, Draco.”

“What is it?”

“Whe are we in the same year at Hogwarts? From the little I remember you’re older than me.”

Draco sighed remembering painful reason of his postponed education. “I was about to go to school the year of your death. It didn't happen because of my grieving on the fact that we lost you.”

“Why does everyone think that I am dead?”

Draco stiffened beside him what alarmed Alessander. His eyes seemed unfocused and older boy was looking like he was lost in the worst of memories.

“Draco, I’m here. I’m safe. You can tell me.”

After a few moments of silence Draso started talking quietly.

“That day we were in Diagon Alley for my school supplies for the upcoming year. It was supposed to be my first year in Hogwarts. I was so excited. We were talking about how this year I was going to claim Malfoy’s reputation and take my place in Slytherin hierarchy and then when next year you would attend school yourself we would together be the leaders of the Slytherins.When we finally had everything we planned to buy parents let us go on our own shopping for sweets or to the quidditch store. We were to meet them after an hour at the Leaky Cauldron co we could go home together. They said I am to keep an close eye on you and protect you as every older sibling is supposed to do. After an hour we were making our way back to them when the chaos unleashed. Diagon Alley was attacked. I don't even know who the attackers were. I haven't ever asked. I have never wanted to know. We were running between ruined buildings as fast as we could to find our way out of all of it. Then a spell hit the nearest wall and it fell separating us. I tried to climb on the stones and bricks but I couldn't see you. There was too much dust everywhere. I heard you screaming my name co I followed the sound of your voice. You was laying on the floor, one of your legs crushed under a pile of bricks. I ran to you but then another spell hit. Building behind you collapsed. I saw the panic on your face.I hadn't enough time to react though I doubt that I would be able to do anything. It fell straight at you. When I finally reached the pile of rubble I tried to move the bricks off of you even when at the back of my mind I knew that you couldn't survive this. All I remember after that is someone trying to pull me out of there. I couldn't believe you were gone. I wanted you back with me, with us, safe and alive.” he told with every detail as if he had multiple times before retraced this day.

“They said I wasn't’ in shape to go to school that year. They were right. I don't even want it anymore. It wouldn't be the same without the perspective of you going with me next year.” he exhaled slowly trying to compose himself. “It took me year to act like myself again but I wasn't the same person I had been before. No one was.”

“I don’t even remember any of it...I don't know what happened to me. It's so frustrating to not even know the basics from my past.” he slowly pushed away from his brother and looked at the floor fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve. “It's frustrating to not know who I really am.”

He looked back at the blond boy when his hands were grasped by one of Draco’s.

“You need to listen to me carefully.” when he received accepting nod he continued. “You are Harry James Potter. You are Alessander Abraxas Malfoy. You are them both even if one not by blood because both of them are you. Only you make the person you are. Don't let the past and decisions of others change that. And whoever you will become, whoever you will choose to be you will always have me at your side. Remember that.”

For the first time this day Alessander smiled.

They talked for hours. Less about his life as a Gryffindor, living with muggles, all his adventures and Draco about their past. Even little things like their first shared lesson of flying on a broom or the pranks they played on their parents together made Less feel it as more real, not just some surreal scene he dreamed or imagined.

He couldn't believe that the boy sitting here in the front of him on stony and mossy surface, laughing and talking about so trivial and appropriate of a Malfoy things like dyeing Lucius Malfoy’s hair red while being on a family gathering is the same bitter Slytherin boy he have known all those years. Now he seemed almost shining, free with real smile on his face. He looked happy again.

At the moment they stopped laughing at one of Draco’s great stories the peace Alessander had been feeling was ruined by one sentence and replaced with confusion.

“We should go home.”

“What?”

“It’s late and parents will be worried because I left so suddenly not even telling them where I’m going.”

“But I can’t go with you!”

“Why not?” now it was Draco’s turn to feel confused “Parents are going to be thrilled. I didn't think about it at first because I was really mad at them that they didn't had kept it a secret from me but…”

“What? They have known it all this time?” he interrupted feeling pain at the thought of his biological parents knowing about him being alive but not searching for him.

“Of course they have known! Ever since the start of this summer they have been hiding it from me.” Draco said nervously pacing in the cave but stopped abruptly at the realisation of what his brother could be thinking about now.

“They have been looking for you, you know. I’ve never seen them more troubled and focused on a one aim than now.”

“It’s still not safe. It’s not the secret for me that Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater. He tried to kill me only a few weeks ago! How do you think he’s going to react once he knows who I am?”

“This shouldn't even be a problem.” said Draco again pacing “You should not be made to be afraid to go to your own home!” he fisted his hands thinking about unfaithfulness of the world.

“Draco it’s okay. Its not as if I could blame them for it.” Less tried to reason.

“I cant believe Im starting to doubt my own parents but ever since your funeral they have seemed more and more distant and cold.”

“I understand Draco. Before they would give really much to see me alive but now with my second life I’m not so sure about it.” he murmured.

“We need to test it. Talk to them. If they are not going to accept you we will run.”

Alessander felt warmth in his chest at the words ‘we’ and the prospect of confronting his family stopped to seem so scary and surreal. Draco was going to be with him and he could rely on him. He didn't know from where all this trust comes from but he made his mind.

“I will go with you. But only under my invisibility cloak.” he said slowly.

“You will, really?” smiled Draco “Wait, the same invisibility cloak you’ve got from Dumbledore?”

“Exactly the same one. Let me show you.” he reached to his bracelet and touching it with closed eyes wished to have with himself the cloak from his trunk.

“How did you do it?” he heard Draco’s awed question.

When he opened his eyes he had his cloak in his hand. He smiled a little painfully at the remainder of his and Asmodeus' experimenting with charms on his bracelet ok the first day of their residence in serge's castle.  
  
"Asmodeus" he whispered knowing that his brother will understand what he means.  
  
He cloaked himself disappearing from view. He saw his brother smirk but with joy and happiness in his eyes and was rather relieved that even if Draco was coming down from his shock any highly emotional state he wasn't going to be much different from the boy he has spent his last few hours with.  
  
"I can't really believe that with this" he gestures at the place he presumed Less was standing "you haven't been looking for ask those trouble you have been into."  
  
Maybe Draco was just going to be a mix of treating and sarcastic got and overprotective brother he corrected himself feeling happy se the thought that he wasn't walking into ask different territory. He hasn't thought that he would be able to deal with that emotional port act of the blond boy. He was happy they the boy as the has known him wasn't exactly gone only a little changed. Now he didn't mind his treating, it seemed playful without all the hate and malice behind it.

He smirked despite knowing that the other wasn't able to add it.  
  
"Indeed. Shall we go then, Malfoy?"  
  
"let's go. Follow me."  
  
Draco let them out of the cave onto the grounds of Malfoy manor. They saw them that truly they have spent a lot of time talking inside because the sky was completely dark with a lot of constellations of stars visible. They had only the moon to illuminate their way.  
  
"Lumos." Whispered Draco and their way became visible again.  
  
"How is it that you can use magic outside Hogwarts without alerting a ministry about it?"  
  
"Father works at the ministry. Did you really think that I would be restricted by some mere track?" they laughed together.

After a moment Draco broke the comfortable silence they had been walking in.

“You are a Malfoy too now.”

“I don't understand.” said Alessander looking at Draco’s troubled face.

“Before, you called me a Malfoy. Thats your surname too. Thats your birthright. I want you to feel like a part of the family again, Less.”

“I know I'm only not sure if I'm ready for this. It's a lot to take for once. I'm used to being addressed as Alessander or Less because that's how Asmodeus and Serge have been calling me for last few days but it's too fast for me. My life has changed completely in only a few days. Too much to get used to in too little time.”

“I understand, Dont worry, No one will push you till you're ready.”

Alessander believed him and was really thankful that Draco didn't want to push him into things he wasn't ready for.

After what he thought too little time for his liking they reached their destination. The gates of great manor were standing before them and he started to panic again thinking about possible escapes from upcoming confrontation.

“Calm down. Everything will be all right. Believe me.” Draco tried to reassure him but it didn't help much to calm his nerves or frantically racing heart.

He felt numb while they were walking through Manor’s corridors. It was as if he was only a puppet pulled by a few strings or as if he entered the most peculiar dream he has ever had. He, Harry Potter, was going on a meeting with his living family - Malfoys. This surely couldn't be real, right?

But he quickly woke up from his strange state when they reached to the lightly illuminated room at the end of one of many corridors.

While Draco walked into the room he remained standing in a doorstep watching nervously coming confrontation.

Both adult Malfoys immediately finished their hushed conversation and looked straight at their approaching son. It was obvious that they were already planning how to find where he disappeared or where should they send the searching missions if proved necessary.

“Draco, where have you been all this time? We were worried you will do something…”

“...stupid, reckless, emotional. I know, mother. Dont worry I haven't.” he smiled briefly remembering that indeed what he has done can be classified as emotional but decided to keep it to himself and after a few seconds regained his serious expression. “I think we need to talk.”

“Yes, indeed. Have a seat, Draco.” said his father gesturing to him.

Draco sat at the armchair in front of his parents having a coffee table as a barrier between them. He was thinking about the best way to play this conversation and getting the best answers he could without giving too much information in case it turned out his parents put more of their loyalties with their Lord then their son.

After a moment of full of the tension silence Draco sighed. “You should just start at the beginning. How do you know Alessander is alive?”

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged looks. It was his father that finally answered his question taking out of his shirt’s pocket and unshrinking a folder of files. It was clearly visible that the papers have been many times read because of their used condition. “At the night I went to the Ministry at the orders of the Dark Lord I have found this. I think this will clear all the situation to you. Although you can be shocked after reading this.” he handed the papers across the table to Draco.

For Alessander who now moved silently to stand behind Draco’s chair this situation looked too formal to be just a family discussion. Those people sitting across of them were absolutely different than people he saw in his dreams. But then, Draco warned him about his or rather their parents change he reminded himself.

If they expected some reaction of Draco they must be quietly disappointed or rather relieved because already knowing all of the included in papers information he remained his stoic posture and expressionless mask.

“So...all this time it has been him. Harry Potter?” he asked after a while.

“I know this can be quite a shock for you Draco considering your own past but you need to accept it and understand that whatever happens you can tell it to no one. Not your friends, family members. Only one that also knows is Severus.” told his father.

“I understand.” he murmured already thinking how Alessander that undoubtedly listens to their talk is going to take those news that his loathed potion master knows his secret.

“Draco. Look at me.” he raised his eyes to see the most serious expression he has ever seen on his father’s face. “When you will be marked as a Death Eater, and I know you will because you had planned to go my steps for a long time now, The Dark Lord must know nothing about it. When we will find a way to bring Alessander back, and we will, his second identify must remain secret. We must keep him safe even if it means betraying our Lord or even if he won’t accept as his family again. Do you understand it?”

“I do, father.” he smiled delicately at the worry behind his father’s words. They put their family before anything else and will protect it at all cost. They could trust them.

As if sensing his thoughts Less put his still cloaked hand on Draco’s shoulder and squeezed gently giving him a silent permission to reveal their secret.

Draco cleared his throat and began as if telling a story.

“When Less and I were children we had our special place we used to spend out time almost every day. Uncle Severus put the spell at our necklaces making them a portkeys. When I overheard your conversation today” he admitted “I went to retrieve my pendant and activated the portkey.”

“Why are you telling us this?”

Instead of continuing his story Draco decided to go straight to the most important part which knowing was his main goal.

“What would you do if you could have Alessander back, but not the same one he once had been. What if he would be all different person. What if he could not remember you beside a few little flashes and stories? Would you accept him then? Would you be able not to rush things with him and give him enough space he needed to get used to this situation?”

“We would give him all time he needed and do everything to make him feel safe and trust us. We would make him a past of our family again and accept all changes in him.” replied Narcissa sensing that their answer now could be a breaking point of this conversation. “But why are you asking us about all of this?”

“Because I’m here.” replied Alessander instead taking off his invisibility cloak and calmly and with a bit of hesitation taking a sit beside his brother who gestured to him to do so. Soon he had his brother arm wrapped around him and was tugged closer to the blond boy in a gesture of protectiveness.

Lucius reached for his wand in order to protect his family from unexpected quest if needed and pointed it at the boy, the incantation of spell ready on his lips. Narcissa gasped covering her mouth with a hand and her husband immediately dropped his wand when they realisation who is present in front of them hit them. After those few seconds of shock they wanted nothing else than to rush to his side but his wary expression stopped them and they remembered Draco’s words about the memory state of their younger son and their own affirmation about not making him uncomfortable.

Alessander saw the tears in Narcissa’s eyes and started to feel guilty but then he saw them both smile a little and compose themselves.

“Welcome back Alessander” she then added quickly “or would you prefer to be called Harry?”

He gave her a weak smile but smile nonetheless. “Either is good for me…” he stopped not really knowing how he should address them. He didn't feel he could call them parents yet but Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy would be just too cruel for a parents that have just found their long lost child.

Lucius then seeing the troubled look on Alessander’s face quickly vanished his uncertainty.

“You can call us by our names if that would be comfortable for you.”

He looked shyly from under his fringe, or rather a few strands of hair that fell on his face, at the person who spoke to him but quickly moved his eyes to look on a wall behind man’s shoulder. He felt surprisingly comfortable in the company of Narcissa and Draco mostly because he has never met the woman before and knew her only from his dreams and because he and blond boy have been schoolmates, even if only enemies.

But Lucius Malfoy was entirely different matter. He tried to kill him in his second year and whoever know what else he had planned. Even now knowing that the man wouldn’t hurt him he couldn’t feel safe in his company. He couldn’t dismiss that feeling of uneasiness in his chest.

The observant man he was, of course he saw the not really subtle gesture and felt a stab of pain at the thought of his son not wanting to look him in the eye. But he understood him. He was prepared for this situation but it still hurt. He accepted that it will be hard for his son to forgive him and forget.

The silent has fallen.

“How?” he knew exactly what she meant by it. How he survived the attack? How he found himself in the place of Harry Potter? How he suddenly came back home?

He signed relaxing a bit because even if he didn’t know the answer to asked question it was something to bring the end to on his part uncomfortable silent.

“I want to give you the answer you expect but unfortunately I know nothing. Only thing I have from this life is this.” he reached to his pocket to show them the pendant which move caused a few strands of hair, he previously brushed off, to cover his face again.

He reached up with one hand catching one of the blond ones and snorted.

“Maybe some of how I should look like too but even that isn’t completely sure with the middle way I’m stuck in.”

“It’s like some strange mix between a Malfoy and a Potter.” added Draco looking at him closely.

“Yeah, maybe that’s what it is.” replied, or rather mumbled Alessander letting his head fall on Draco’s shoulder and yawning a little.

It was then when his parents really looked at him. To be sure he really resembled both of the boys he has been known at but beside it he looked like a walking misery. He was dirty and barely staying awake probably because of today’s happenings.

Narcissa quickly snapped her fingers calling a house elf.

“Lanty, lead Mister Alessander to his room and help him get ready for a night.”

The tiny creature bowed without a single word and turned to half asleep boy waiting for him to move and follow her. Draco shook gently younger boy’s shoulder and helped him to stand up. Seeing that the boy was barely standing he lifted him in his arms with an intention to carrying him bridal style. He noticed immediately that the boy was really thin and much smaller than him, so much that carrying him wasn't even a slightest problem.

Draco nodded to his parents noticing their worried and thankful glances. They were relieved that Draco was going to help Alessander through this situation when they not wanting to cause more damage couldn't do it for him.

Lanty grabbed gently blond boy’s elbow and bowing one last time apparated them all to Alessander’s bedroom.

The room was dark and lidded only with a few candles so that not much could be seen. Draco laid his brother gently on a bed and moved aside to give Lanty more access.

After a few quick spells Alessander was perfectly clean and was wearing a grey shorts with green designs on them. The house elf then tousled him under the covers and with a nod to Draco left silently.

The blond boy moved nearer to the bed. He could see that his brother had been fast asleep even before they appeared in this chamber. He brushed a strand of now clean and combed hair from his face trying not to wake him. He bent and kissed boy’s forehead with closed eyes.

Now when he had his younger brother back he wasn’t going to let him go ever again. He left quietly with a almost unhearable click of closing doors.

He hasn’t seen a pair of emerald eyes that seemed to shine in the dark of the room with unshed tears of happiness.

 


End file.
